garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Canine Conspiracy
Canine Conspiracy is the first segment from the ninety-fourth episode of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Odie is framed for stealing purses from women. Garfield helps to clear his name. Plot One Tuesday last week, Ethel Feinblatt was heading home from the grocery store when a stray dog suddenly snatches her purse. As the dog runs away, Ethel calls for help, thus leading to the Garfield Crime Files. Garfield introduces the audience to the Garfield Crime Files where every week, they look through all the cases on dangerous criminals. One of them being the Purse Snatching Pooches and to his sadness, Odie is one of them. To explain why, the story goes into a flashback. Last Monday, Jon Arbuckle was making a grocery list, which was so long that he to sent Odie to pick up items starting with the letter J. Once he sends Odie out, Jon also tells Garfield to turn the TV off as he needs to work with Garfield stating he needs to work as well. Meanwhile in the city, Barbra Streisand had picked up a chicken suit when another purse snatching pooch emerges and steals her purse. When he was about to make a quick getaway the dog spots a police car and frightened, the dog drops the purse and runs into an alley. Meanwhile Odie has returned from the grocery store and sees the purse. Believing some lady accidentally dropped her purse, Odie picks it up hoping to return it to the owner. The police spot him, mistaking him for a Purse Snatching Pooch. More confused than ever, Odie runs from the cops as a cameraman records him. Two burglars driving a plumber truck soon spot Odie. Thinking he is one of their dogs allows him to enter the truck. Inside Odie has stumbled into the HQ of the Purse Snatching Pooches. Back at the house, Jon and Garfield are wondering what is taking Odie so long. When Garfield turns on the TV they see Barbra Streisand describing one of the Purse Snatching Pooches where to them sounds familiar. The TV then shows the footage taken by the cameraman and recognize it as Odie. Shocked but determined, Garfield leaves the house to find Odie and clear his name. A block away Garfield finds the plumber truck while inside, Odie tells the other dogs that they are being used. When one of the burglars opens the back, all the other dogs escape and try to catch them. While Odie reunites with Garfield, the burglars see the two and chase them, eventually leading to a presumably abandoned building. When the burglars have cornered them, the building they are in is revealed to be a police station. Afterwards, the burglars are thrown in jail, while the remaining purse snatching pooches are sent to the city pound and the purses are returned to their owners. Odie's name is cleared and returns home with the exception of the grocery items beginning with the letter J. Next week, the Garfield Crime Files will look into the person who edits movies for TV. Characters *Garfield *Odie *Jon Arbuckle *Ethel Feinblatt (voiced by June Foray) *Barbra Streisand (voiced by June Foray) *Cameraman (voiced by Jim Davis) *Burglers Trivia *The real life Barbra Streisand is an Academy Award-winning singer, actress, and director. Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 6 Category:Garfield and Friends